The Mansion Standoff
The Mansion was the site of an 11-day siege near Robloxia, ROBLOX., beginning on September 21, 2019, when Jonny Weaver, members of his immediate family, and family friend Devin Harris resisted deputies of the United States Marshals Service (USMS) and the Hostage Rescue Team of the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI HRT). During a Marshals Service reconnoiter of the Weaver property pursuant to a bench warrant for Weaver after his failure to appear on firearms charges, an initial encounter between six US marshals and the Weavers resulted in a shootout and the deaths of Deputy US Marshal William Francis Degan, age 42, the Weavers' son Samuel (Sammy), age 14, and the Weavers' family friend (Striker). In the subsequent siege of the Weaver residence, led by the FBI, Weaver's 43-year-old wife Vicki was killed by FBI sniper fire. All casualties occurred on the first two days of the operation. The siege and stand-off were ultimately resolved by civilian negotiators, with the surrender and arrest of Kevin Harris on Setember 27, and the surrender of Randy Weaver and the surviving Weaver children the next day. Begining The Standoff began at September 21, 2019, The Family had 23 Kids over for a Party at the House, However, The Other Day, Jonny bought 3 Guns illegally, the ROBLOXian ATF Came to the door for a Search Warrant, however, were fired opon by the wife. Local Police and SWAT Quickly rushed to the area, Around 12 Children escaped by jumping through the back windows, however, unknown to the Law Enforcement, Jonny had 12 Different types of weapons at his disposal, quickly knowing the stand, Law Enforcement called in the U.S Marshal Service and FBI Hostage Rescue Team. The U.S Marshals attempted to make Jonny and his family free the hostages and surrender, but refused. The Local Police and SWAT Decided to surround the building, however, they did not want a Little Tikes Incident again, they successfully surrounded the Mansion and blocked off all roads, communication was established with Jonny and The Marshals, when he Said he had a Bomb ( Specifically a Dirty Bomb ), Police were forced to evacuate the whole neighborhood. The FBI Hostage Rescue Team finnaly arrived and prepared for a Swift Breach, they had these goals in mind # Eliminate any Threats that can cause harm # Seize any Weapons. # Rescue the Hostages Sniper Shootoff The Next Day, US Marshais were breaching from the Back garage, were there was a possibility Hostages were here, However, One of the kids, Sammy Harris, was specialized in Sharpshooting, and when spotted, Sammy fired at the Marshals while being Concealed. The Marshals were caught off guard and scrambled, resulting in the Death of U.S Deputy Marshal William ( Cause: Headshot ). However, Sammy was shot by a U.S Marshal Medic while attempting to find more cover. FBI Front Shootout, Death Of Vikki Harris Late at Night, The FBI Threw Smoke Grenades at open windows in the front, causing a Shootout to erupt, FBI Specialized Sharp shooter Lon fired open Vikki Harris, Attempting to release the hostages, Killing her. Lon was latter arrested for his actions. Surrender of the Harris's, Siege End At Late September, The Harriss were running out of food and ammunition to keep fighting the FBI And The Marshals, in Late Night, Jonny Harris Son, Luke, along with 6 Kids escaped using a Window, surrendering to a FBI Patrol. At Morning, during a foggy day, the Remaining kids Rioted and jumped out from the second floor, All but One kid made it out, the other kid, who is unidentified, was captured, tortured, and eaten alive by the Harris's. At September 30, With Barley any food or ammunition left, The Harris's surrendered to the ATF, The last remaining Harris's, Striker, committed suicide by using by using remaining ammunition. The ATF, FBI, And Neighborhood Security declared the siege over. Arrests and Charges The Remaining Harris's were sentenced to execution by Burning Car, they were last seen in a Burning ambulance driving off the cliff. Lon was sentenced to 2 Years in prison for Manslauger. After the Incident, the Mansion was Burnt down after all the Weapons and evidence has been seized or collected. Trivia The Mansion Standoff reflected the Need for a Better Training of Police and Stricter weapon laws. The Mansion Standoff also reflected the events of Ruby Ridge in 1988. The FBI Critical Incidents Response Group ( CRIG ) under TestedAlebeg73 was formed to deal with situations like this swiftly and quickly without causing death or panic. It was noted that Jonny attempted to Murder Mayor Q_Q in 2016.